Don't Touch My Husband!
by Khmerfujoshi
Summary: AU: Newly-weds Sasuke and Hinata have it great, being in love and whatnot. But when they move into their new home, Hinata finds herself in the worst situation possible. Protecting both her unsuspecting husband and herself from their perverted neighbors.
1. The Stupid Couple

Sasuke was certainly the last person Hinata had ever thought she'd get married to, but the fact that she was lying beside him in bed only made it that much more real, not to mention the 14-karat diamond glittering beneath the morning sunlight on her ring finger.

Sitting up in bed, Hinata held the sheets over her ample bust, gazing down at the male beauty she'd somehow managed to snag. What he saw in her, she had no idea, but small details like that were nothing to worry about. All that mattered now at the moment was that she was finally sharing a bed with her beloved, who slept peacefully like a child.

His pale skin was a striking contrast against his dark hair and eyes. He had a slender and thin build; slightly muscular, but not obscenely so.

_He's so beautiful_… Blushing, she placed a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. _Geeze, what am I doing? _"Calling a man beautiful…" she muttered to herself.

An icy-cold hand shot out from beneath the covers and firmly held her wrist, obsidian orbs glaring at her with a tint of red. "And exactly _who_ is this _man_ you're calling beautiful?"

Hinata could only sigh as she turned her head away to keep her face out of view. It was hard to suppress her laughter, but she'd somehow managed it despite how adorable her husband was being. Though he didn't look it, Sasuke was in fact, the jealous-type.

A bit dense too might she add, since he had no idea that the 'beautiful man' she was talking about was him.

She gave her husband the most angelic smile she could muster, and leaned down to place a light kiss on his forehead, brushing aside his long bangs.

"Let's not talk about such unimportant things. For now, you have to get ready for work, don't you?"

Hinata watched with concealed amusement at the light blush coloring her husband's pale cheeks. He touched the spot she'd kissed him at. Sighing, Sasuke sat up, revealing the bare and top-half of his finely-toned body. Every time Hinata was able to glimpse at him in such a state, it always made her wonder, why had he chosen her?

"Ugh, I really don't want to go today…" he grumbled, scratching the back of his head with a slight frown on his face.

She stood up, keeping the sheets snugly wrapped around her nude body. "You always say that," she giggled "but when you're at work, you immediately become the company's ideal president."

His frown deepened. "As the recent successor, I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

* * *

Ready to see him off to work at the door, Hinata smiled sweetly at her beloved, hands folded properly in front of herself. "Have a good day at work, dear." Her voice was soft, sweet to listen to, especially for Sasuke. She watched slightly confused as her husband studied her with what seemed like dissatisfaction. Hinata's eyes briefly widened. Was something wrong?

The Uchiha sighed. "I…"

She blinked, her milky-white eyes focused solely on him, curious. "Yes? What is it?"

"I want you to kiss me." It wasn't a request, but a simple demand, one Sasuke was used to having fulfilled, whether he wanted it or not.

And from there, Hinata's portrayal of the perfect housewife shattered instantly, her face a bright red. "Huh? But-"

"You aren't going to say 'no' are you?" A somewhat evil smirk appeared on his devilishly handsome face. "Considering how wild you were last night, a kiss should be simple enough, don't you think?"

Steam began blowing straight from her head as Hinata stuttered for an answer, fidgeting nervously with the front of her apron. "W-Well, I…um…"

Closing her eyes shut, Hinata charged forward with the intention of giving him a swift kiss on the cheek. Sasuke, however, had used her lack of sight to his advantage and grabbed her by both wrists, forcing her up against the nearest wall. Their lips met in a battle of skills, something Hinata was losing terribly at. Sasuke was always doing this to her, ever since they'd started going out during their days at the university they'd attended. He was always pulling her along after him, at his own pace. And yet…

…Hinata could still feel nothing but love for him.

His tongue salvaged her own, hot, delicious, leaving her with a desire for more. Her hands found the front of his chest as she felt him through his jacket, rubbing, feeling every muscle he kept hidden beneath his work suit.

A low and sexy moan escaped Sasuke's thin lips, his face slightly contorted with pure pleasure. Hinata felt her heart skip several beats as she gulped down the lump in her throat. No matter how many times they'd done it, it always entranced her. The enticing look on her husband's gorgeous face when he was in pleasure was like seeing heaven for the first time.

_He's_…

Hinata rubbed herself against him this time, her eyes glancing upwards from beneath her long lashes to catch a glimpse of his face. Though he didn't look it, Sasuke was quite sensitive.

The Uchiha moaned again, his expression wearing an impossible look of innocence and sexiness. The combination was deadly, making it impossible for Hinata to keep from ripping his clothes off right there.

"Ah, Hi…Hinata…"

…_he's so cute~!_

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo! Perverted Hinata! Anyone with me on this? Anyone? Ah, forget you people. lol.**

**Anyways, this is just a short and sneak peek of a new fic I've been working on. If ya'll like it, you'll have to let me know if you want me to continue. The idea has been on my mind for awhile so...yeah. :D**


	2. Grocery Shopping

**A/N: Goodness, I was so worried that people might reject my idea, but everyone seems to like it, so that's good. I'm a very terrible updater, so please bear with my tardiness. Other stories will be updated, eventually…**

**By the way, I've put up a poll everyone, so please check it out. This poll will help me to determine the updating of my stories.**

**Happy reading y'all!**

* * *

"The president always looks so handsome, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that aloof attitude of his is what really gets to me."

"I know what you mean! Tsundere guys really are the best!"

"Kyaaaah!"

A few of the office girls giggled, playfully slapping each other's arms. A young man approached their table from the left with a tray of green tea, a practiced smile, though unknown to them, on his face.

"I'm sorry if I've interrupted your conversation, but I've brought the tea."

The women were once again possessed by the urge to giggle as they blushed red under the smiling and calm presence of their newest employee. His black hair and eye color were similar to the presidents'. The only difference between the two was the length of their haircut, as well as their every-day expressions, both complete opposites in terms of personality.

"Thanks, Sai-kun!" One of the women grinned.

"We're so lucky to have you help us out around the office," another woman smiled. She reached up for her cup of tea and blew on it gently before taking a sip. "Your tea is absolutely delicious."

"Ne, if it's alright with you, Sai-kun, would you like to have dinner with us afterwards?"

"Yeah!" Another woman beamed. "We don't eat out too often, but I think it'd be fun if you came with us." Her eagerness and desperation were practically radiating off of her.

With an embarrassed smile, Sai shook his head, causing his dark locks of hair to sway with the movement. "Ah, I'd love to, but I can't. I'm moving into a new apartment, so I'll need all the time I can get to pack up my belongings." He bowed. "I'm sorry."

"Aww, really?"

"That's too bad."

"Maybe next time then?"

Sai flashed them his trademark smile. "Of course. And besides, I couldn't think of anything better than being able to spend time with such beautiful women." He winked at them. "I'll be sure to clear my schedule by next week." Picking up the empty tray, he turned around to exit the office, only to hear the cries from earlier escalate to an entirely different level.

"Kyaaah, did you just hear that?"

"He called us beautiful!"

"Oh, Sai-kun, you flirt!"

Their screaming did nothing more than to irritate the dark-haired young man, though he did everything he could to keep it from showing up on his smiling face.

_I'd rather drown in a shallow river than be forced to hang out with you ugly hags_.

* * *

Dressed out in a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt, Sai fell into the dark-blue sofa bed he'd ordered about two weeks ago for his newly furnished apartment room. The rent was good while the neighbors seemed friendly enough. Adjusting himself to the new location shouldn't have been so hard, he was tired of his old and stupid neighbors anyways. What with their endless and noisy lovemaking-day _and _night. His walls had continually shaken along with the distinct and obvious creaking of an occupied bed. Moans and banging were all he'd heard twenty four-seven, with the occasional "_More_!" being chanted like a goddamn mantra.

Sai wasn't one to oppose sex, in fact, he was all for it, but if one had been subjected to it every day like he had, well, even they would find the vigorous and pleasurable activity annoying and tiresome.

Looking down at the flyer that had advertised the recently renovated and vacant apartments in the first place, Sai couldn't help but smile. He was thankful for having been directed to his new home by such an easily disregarded piece of paper.

Standing up, the young man stretched while glancing around his box-filled apartment. Making his way into the kitchen, Sai pulled open the refrigerator door, only to find nothing but empty white spice.

Scratching the back of his head in disappointment, he closed it shut.

"Guess I'll have to go shopping," he muttered to himself.

For a second there, he'd forgotten that he'd moved.

* * *

Sai roamed about the supermarket with little interest. Despite being hungry, he didn't know what to cook; therefore, he was unable to decide what it was he should buy.

"The beef's on sale," he mumbled to himself, staring down at the display of neatly arranged and fresh meat. "Maybe meat and potato stew…? Ah, but the pork looks good too…"

While pondering on his choices for tonight's dinner, Sai couldn't help but notice the sound of a cry from behind as two young boys ran past him, laughing as one chased the other.

Turning around, he was surprised (well, not really) to see a young woman on the floor with her shopping basket and its spilled contents. Putting together the pieces quickly made it quite easy for him to guess as to what had just happened. Children playing around in the supermarket was nothing out of the ordinary. Knocking and bumping into others was quite common as well.

For Sai, helping a female in need wasn't unusual, since this was the image he lived by outside of his personal life. With his practiced smile, he extended a hand to help her up; watching as she quickly stuffed her items back into the basket.

"Are you alright, miss?"

She quickly stuffed what she could back into her basket before raising her head, mauve-white eyes blinking rapidly in confusion.

Sai had somehow managed to keep his shock hidden as he remained patient, waiting for her to take his hand. Hesitant, her soft, pale, and slender fingers gently wrapped around his own as he delicately hoisted her up. Bending down, he retrieved what was left of her groceries; a head of lettuce and a bundle of carrots.

Her bow was refined and graceful. "Th-Thank you," she smiled shyly.

"No, it's…no problem."

The young woman seemed to be about his age. Midnight-blue hair framed her heart-shaped face and fell past her small shoulders. Her complexion was somewhat light, translucent almost with a shade of red. Her strangely pale, yet beautiful eyes were veiled by her long and dark lashes. With lips as soft-looking as a peach, Sai felt the strangest urge to bite into them. He felt that by doing so, he would be able to taste her sweetness in its rawest form.

_Wonder if she's single_… Though Sai highly doubted this from the looks of her clothing. Not to mention the glittering diamond on her ring finger. _Dammit, and she's my type too_.

She wore a simple and pale-blue kimono. White and beautifully designed ornate flowers decorated the sleeves and hem of the robe. The sash around her waist was a dark-blue, much like her hair color and emphasized the well-endowed chest Sai had not taken notice of until just a few seconds ago.

Upon closer inspection, he also noticed that she had a rather, well…nice body, aside from her breasts that is. Her slender yet curvy figure was something new to Sai. Most of the women he'd dated could've passed themselves off as sticks. And though he'd enjoyed their time in bed, he had not enjoyed the aftertaste, which consisted of bony limbs cuddling into him as they stabbed away at his sanity.

Such terrible memories they were. He kept them from resurfacing completely as he flashed her yet another dazzling smile. "You're shopping for dinner, aren't you?"

"Ah, y-yes."

"As a housewife, do you think you could spare a few minutes to help me shop? I want to try eating healthy, but I'm not too sure about what to cook." Sai unconsciously found himself glancing down at the ring on her finger, a bit upset that such a beauty was already taken. "If…it's not too much trouble that is."

The young woman was radiant as she smiled at him, adorable really, with her innocence and whatnot. "O-Of course not, I'd be glad to help."

Sai groaned inwardly. _Make that __**really**__ my type._

* * *

**Pervert Number 1: Check.**


	3. Interrupted

Upon entering his new home, Sasuke was greeted with a sweet smile from his adorable wife, taking notice of how beautiful she always looked now matter what it was she wore. Today was her favorite canary-yellow kimono with its soft-blue flower print and red sash. Her hair was kept to the side in a loose but elegant braid. And as usual, she wore no make-up, which was a treat for Sasuke since he preferred her natural and baby-soft complexion.

"Welcome home," she smiled, a light blush spreading across her doll-like features. The Uchiha could only melt inwardly upon being greeted so adorably by his lovable wife.

Within seconds, he had his arms wrapped tightly around her smaller and delicate shoulders, pressing his face into the soft tresses of her hair while inhaling the sweet and calming scent of jasmine she emanated.

"I'm home," he replied softly, drawing back so that she could see his face. He gave her a smile-of-sorts, well, by his standards at least since she was the only one he smiled in front of.

"S-Sasuke," she stammered "y-y-your hand is…"

"Hm?" Thanks to him being tall, Sasuke was able to peek over her left shoulder and catch a glimpse of his right hand unfastening her sash. He drew back once again and flashed her the most uncharacteristic smile he'd ever given, though to Hinata, she knew exactly what his smile translated to, or at least he hoped so.

"N-No, we can't…"

Oh, she knew all right.

Sasuke was glad to see her blush even harder as he slipped a hand underneath her collar protector, allowing his other hand to teasingly slide down her backside. He leaned forward, allowing his breath to ghost over the shell of her ear.

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" His hand slid further down, closer to its predetermined destination. "This should be considered normal since we're newlyweds, don't you think?" His voice was low and seductive as he traced the shell of her ear with his hot tongue, enjoying the sweet sound of her lovely moans. "And for you to greet me with that smile on your face," he moved down to slide his tongue along the side of her neck, smirking as she shivered against his touch "did you honestly think that I _wouldn't_ be tempted?" With his right hand, he began to slowly slip down the now loosened collar of her kimono, revealing her porcelain-white skin.

"But S-Sasuke, we really can't! The dinner is-"

The Uchiha silenced her by placing his lips on her own, relishing the cat-like mewls that barely escaped her open lips as he kissed her, tasting the hot sweetness only she was able to give him. Still holding onto her, they both pulled away, breathless. Hinata's face was flushed more so than usual, something Sasuke found very erotic of her.

"I'd rather have dessert first," he breathed, leaning down to capture her lips once again.

"That's such a cheesy line!" someone laughed.

Sasuke halted his actions immediately upon hearing the familiar voice. Instead of looking at his wife as he usually did, he instead looked behind her, only to see her blue-faced cousin and her younger sister. Said blue-faced cousin was covering the little girl's eyes.

The young man glared at Sasuke with a look of obvious disgust. "You really have no shame, do you?"

"What? Why does he have no shame, Neji nii-san? What was he doing? When we came out here, you suddenly covered my eyes and the only thing I heard was the cheesy line Sasuke-san spouted," said the little sister.

Sasuke glanced down at Hinata. _Oh God_. "Your…family's here?"

Blushing, Hinata nodded. "Th-That's why I said that w-we can't," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Short, yes. The next one will be longer, but _**Sasuke Oniichan**_ will be updated first. By the way, I'm not very good at writing sensual scenes, so if ya'll have any tips then…yeah.


End file.
